Lluvia
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Los días de lluvia siempre solían poner de buen humor a Rui, y Kai adoraba sentir que el muchacho estaba más comunicativo por aquellos días. Pero, ¿qué sucedía en ese momento, en particular?


Era un día frío. A Rui, aquellos días le alegraban de sobremanera. Eran los días en los que Hajime no le regañaba por ser perezoso, los días en que las ganas de tocar piano salían a flote de manera natural, los días en que el frío no le jugaba en contra y podía acurrucarse tranquilamente junto a Yamato... por lo mismo, Kai no comprendía la expresión taciturna en el rostro del menor.

Sí, en un comienzo el joven de cabellos verdes solía llevar esa expresión como si estuviera perdido en la novena nube, como si realmente no se arrepintiera de nada y sin embargo viera frente a él pasar la vida que perdió. No podía comprenderlo, pero ya hacía un tiempo que dejó de intentarlo, para pasar a simplemente, ver cómo Shun transformaba al muchacho en un pequeño demonio como lo era el albino.

Rui sin embargo, sentía que los días de lluvia poco a poco estaban volviéndose sus menos preferidos; no podía ver las sonrisas naturales de Iku, no podía verlo correr por el sector, no podía separar su vista de la ventana porque era casi hipnótico el ver a la lluvia terca caer. Y entonces sentía su encierro nuevamente, sentía que comenzaría a desesperar si no salía de allí, si no veía las sonrisas de Iku ensancharse en su rostro sonrojado por tanto ejercicio. Esa imagen le hizo sentir un poco nervioso.

Habían sido tantas veces, tantas veces en las que Iku se acercaba a él por la espalda y le abrazaba cálidamente, le frotaba su nariz con suavidad por su cuello, o le suspiraba cosas dulces al oído y entonces su corazón se aceleraba con un simple "te quiero" dicho de la nada, que claramente lo confundía, y sin embargo, respondía con una caricia en el cabello porque sentía que las palabras le podrían traicionar. Porque estaba tan feliz en esos momentos, que sentía que no podría evitar decir todo y arruinar la amistad tan curiosa que tenía con Iku.

Si es que su felicidad completa dependía del muchacho de cabellos castaños y su furtiva presencia.

Estaba junto al ventanal, solo en casa, sentado en el sofá negro que estaba allí, aburrido como no recordaba haberlo estado desde que se había vuelto idol. Era el único con la tarde libre por culpa de Kai. "Los días de lluvia ponen a Rui de buen humor, pienso que es una ocasión ideal para dejarlo solo", y el muchacho sabía que eso era cierto, pero justo ese día estaba molesto, tenía frío, y la manta con la que trataba de mantener el calor hacia su cuerpo no parecía rendir frutos.

–¡He vuelto! –Sonó desde la puerta, mientras escuchaba a la lluvia caer terca, tranquila. Como si el clima supiera la calma que el muchacho nacido en octubre le transmitía con su mera presencia-, ¡Realmente hace mucho frío, Rui! –Sonrió, y parecía como si el sol hubiera salido dentro de la residencia, y toda la temperatura gélida del ambiente se hubiera esfumado con ese simple gesto.

-Bienvenido a casa, Ikkun. –Su rostro inexpresivo fue leído gustosamente por su compañero, que se acercó realmente animado. Rui se retrajo hacia sí mismo, abrazando sus rodillas. Comenzaba a sentir mucha vergüenza de haber pensado que quería ver a Iku, ¿para qué? Si era tan tímido cuando él estaba, si apenas y podía hablarle sin titubear después de haberse acostumbrado. Una cálida mano se posó sobre sus cabellos, y sintió que su ser completo se sometería a esa dulce caricia.

-¡Mira, mira~! –Iku acercó su mano hacia su rostro, y Rui podía jurar que veía tras de él, un camino de flores brotando con toda naturalidad. No podía evitarlo, pero aquel muchacho le hacía despertar una sensibilidad increíblemente aguda-, ¿verdad que estoy frío? –Preguntó, mientras sus entumecidos dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de sus pómulos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué la lluvia lo volvía tan susceptible a estremecer bajo los gélidos dedos de Iku que se paseaban contorneando su mejilla de forma dulce, haciendo círculos en ella!? Debía ser menos honesto, intentar que en sus gestos no se notara lo que pensaba hacia él, ser menos transparente, ser...

-Rui, tus mejillas realmente son cálidas.

Y ese chico definitivamente sería su perdición.

-Lo siento Ikkun, ni siquiera has ido a descansar y te he distraído. Ve, y al rato... ¿podrías hacerme compañía? –Mencionó bajito, como si no quisiera que el otro le oyera.

-¡Vamos! No lo digas como pregunta, siempre cumpliré lo que Rui me pida. –Dijo el de cabellos castaños. Y eso, le daba una sensación de poder absoluto a Rui.

-Uh, claro. –Mencionó sin una variación en su voz. Sin embargo, sus ojillos brillaban mientras veían la lluvia caer.

Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo de Iku se alejó del de Rui, sintió que un vacío frío comenzaba a hacerse del sitio, y cuando se alejó de su plano de visión, sintió que algo se había roto en su interior.

Quizás sus sentimientos se habían resquebrajado un poco después de haber recibido una caricia tan dulce.

No soportaba esa sensación. Ya la había sentido muchas veces antes, y sencillamente, ese día no estaba apto para dejarla pasar. Se levantó, siendo observado por Yamato y Kuroda, que estaban detrás del sofá, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Mientras trataba de cubrir bien sus hombros, pasando por fuera de la habitación de alguno de los miembros de la unit, se escuchó un ligero "click" mientras daba un pequeño saltito por el asombro.

"Lo que faltaba, un apagón..." pensó sin sorprenderse. ¿Estaba acaso, atrapado en alguna película de terror? ¡seguramente ahora faltaría que los malos salieran de cualquier sitio! Tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su cabecita (ya que realmente se encontraba algo asustado), cerró sus ojos, y presionó contra él la manta que había estado manteniéndole tibiecito.

Así fue como llegó a su cuarto, que tenía una amplia ventana hacia el exterior.

Quizás se sentía algo desolado. A veces extrañaba su hogar, cuando era pequeño era realmente consentido, y no es como si ahora no lo fuera, pero era un amor diferente. Ahora simplemente estaba atrapado en el mismo sector con el chico que revoloteaba sus hormonas, atrapado con el chico que le gustaba, en un edificio que no tenía luz, con frío... sí, realmente era una situación que le entristecía.

-¿Rui? –Escuchó de pronto, como si los cielos le hubieran enviado un ángel en medio de tanto caos, como si la lluvia terca y ruidosa le quisieran premiar por aquella nostalgia en la que se veía atrapado.

-Pasa, Ikkun. –Dijo, antes de siquiera darse cuenta de ello. El muchacho ingresó, y vio al de cabello verde tumbado en su cama, viendo hacia el respaldo de esta.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, mientras la cama bajaba por el nuevo peso que se añadía a ella. Iku se acercó sutilmente, quedando muy cerquita de Rui, que pareció suspirar y sentarse en la punta de la cama. Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo, sin embargo, Iku se acomodó en este, y su barbilla dio a parar en la separación de las rodillas de Rui.

Dos corazones se sentían latir a una velocidad desmedida, debido al silencio sepulcral del lugar.

–De cierta forma, el día siempre refleja cómo me siento... tú ¿no estás triste, Ikkun? –El muchacho mencionado le miró expectante, con la barbilla apoyada entre el espacio que se hacía en las piernas de Rui, después de que este rompió abruptamente ese silencio. Un suspiro acompañó al final de la frase, mientras Iku pareció elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

–No, ¿por qué debería estarlo? –Con ternura, extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla del de cabellos verde, y la acarició con suavidad, posando la palma de su mano sobre ella, mientras Rui movía su cabeza apretando contra esa mano, la que tantas veces le hizo cariños y mimos en el cabello, ahora le estaba robando el aliento, y no sabía que hacer contra ello; suspiró, cómodo, mientras Iku seguía mirándolo desde su cálido sitio.

–¿Por qué no te sientes así? –Su voz salió temblorosa de sus labios pálidos, tiritones de puro nervio.

–Porque... –habló bajito, su voz sonaba tan... no sabría describirlo, hablaba con cuidado, con amor, como si quisiera que entendiera bien lo que iba a decir; con esa voz insegura de quien no quiere la cosa, pero aun así lo hace–, estoy con quién más quiero ahora, ¿por qué he de estar triste, si puedo estar tranquilo contigo? –Iku se levantó un poco, sin despegar sus rodillas del suelo, y acercándose con sutileza y precaución al rostro de Rui, juntó sus frentes.

Rui quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de aquello. Iku lo sabía, sabía que se estaba sintiendo nostálgico por estar lejos de su familia, y aún así, se acercó, escuchó su absurda duda y lo dejó de piedra. Es que sencillamente no comprendía la manera de pensar de aquel chico.

El ambiente se sentía molestamente pesado, o tal vez era así pero ¿para ambos? Porque Rui podía ver que Iku respiraba sobre sus labios, pero no rompía esa brecha, no parecía querer romperla, simplemente estaba respirando pesadamente sobre lo que era su frágil boca que se hacía agua y le incitaba a tragar pesado; con la garganta aguantando frases que deseaban salir, y sus palabras hechas un nudo en su estómago.

–¿Qué pasa? –Aquella pregunta hizo que Rui diera un respingo.

–Nada. –Respondió con calma, mientras oía una risita de Iku que rompía aquel silencio del cuarto que era ligeramente obstruido por la lluvia, terca, tranquila, ruidosa, que caía fuera.

Quizás le gustaba la lluvia porque, en parte, le recordaba a Iku.

–¿Cómo puede ser... –se escuchó al de cabellos castaños exhalar pesado–, que tú digas nada, cuando es obvio que estás temblando? ¿tienes frío? –Preguntó el muchacho, todo aquello con una calma monstruosa, con una... ingenuidad que a Rui le tomó por sorpresa.

–No. –Respondió el de orbes verde–, no puedo tener frío contigo cerca, Ikkun, eres cálido. –Ante ello, el de ojos café le abrazó, ¿qué era tan divertido? Iku se reía mucho, quizás notaba los nervios de él.

–Estoy nervioso. –Dijo en una risita inquieta.

Todas eran pequeñas risitas, por eso no eran incómodas, eran confidentes, guardianas, seguras

–No lo estés, Ikkun. –Rui sentía que ese nombre había salido tanto de sus labios, que ya lo sentía, ya lo vivía.

Iku siempre era tan suyo que a veces se lo creía.

–Contigo cerca... –Iku acercó un poco más sus rostros, sus frentes continuaban pegadas, sus corazones seguían acompasados, la lluvia seguía crepitando, cayendo terca, tranquila, ruidosa, sincera, haciéndole sonreír–, veo que ya no estás triste. –Mencionó el de cabellos castaños, aún sobre su boca.

Rui se sentía morir, ¿realmente debía pensar así? Se sentía débil e inseguro ante la presencia de Iku, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que él lo protegería de todo mal.

–No puedo estar triste si tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar. –Mencionó Rui, sintiendo como el nacido en octubre cogía sus manos y las enlazaba con dulzura.

–¿En qué piensas? –indagó el muchacho frente a él.

–En que puede pasar algo más en este momento. –Ante eso, desvió su rostro ligeramente teñido de carmín, esperando que en su rostro no se notara más de lo debido.

–Realmente eres un enigma para mí, Rui. –Mientras decía eso, tomó el rostro del muchacho, que comenzó a temblar ligeramente ante el tiempo que se detenía.

Sentía que se estaba perdiendo en esa obscuridad, en esa lluvia que caía terca, tranquila, ruidosa, sincera, acusadora.

Hacía ya un rato que estaban así.

–Cada minuto que estoy contigo me encanta. –Dijo su compañero, paciente.

–Pensaba lo mismo. –Rui ya no podía, necesitaba mirar a otro lado, el silencio junto a Iku no solía existir. No quería distancia entre ellos de esa magnitud.

–¿Rui? –Llamó su atención y por inercia le miró de frente, sintiendo la yema del dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior, rozándole el labio, acariciándolo, trazándole y presionando.

–Ikkun... –El de cabellos verdes realmente estaba consumido por los nervios, ¿Cómo le haría el loco a eso?

–¿Sabes que tu amistad es lo más importante para mí? –dijo de pronto–, no quiero perderla por nada. –Aquella verdad le hizo notar a Rui que sentía y comprendía lo que estaba diciendo su pareja de duetos–, pero aun así... me molesta que mi sentir me diga a gritos que te bese. –Antes de que las palabras fuesen procesadas, algo suavemente frío estaba posado en sus labios.

Iku temblaba, le parecía adorable, pero ¿qué iba a decir? No tenía nada que decir, estaba sin voz, no podía hablar.

Iku, más que el corazón, le robaba hasta el habla.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que no podía hacer nada más que sentirse perder en esa caricia, en ese contacto, en ese ambiente dulce, taciturno.

La lluvia caía terca, tranquila, ruidosa, sincera, acusadora, inefable.

Tal cual era Iku. Como lo era mientras se movía con la torpeza inexperta del primer beso sus labios, mientras sus gélidas narices hacían contacto, heladas; sus manos, tibias, temblorosas, entrelazadas.

La posición era absolutamente incómoda, y eso a Rui lo distraía, quizás por eso no decía nada, la posición no se lo permitía.

–Perdón. –Murmuró Iku, desenlazando sus manos y guiando las propias a las muñecas de Rui, volviendo a besarle después de susurrar eso en sus labios, haciéndolo delirar brevemente.

Iku se levantó despacio, sin separarse; así, el beso terminó siendo de pie, sintiendo el crepitar de la lluvia caer terca, tranquila, ruidosa, sincera, acusadora, inefable, posesiva.

Inclinó su rostro en paz, sentía un revoloteo en la garganta, quizá eran de esas palabras que no desvanecían.

Sintió el silencio opacado por el día húmedo, la oscuridad envolver su pálido rostro; sus manos, aún cogidas por Iku, temblando con ligereza, con suavidad, con miedo.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los del de cabellos castaños, cerrados, que poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse hasta que hicieron contacto visual, pero no hubo pánico.

Los labios seguían unos sobre los otros pero ya no se movían; en el momento en que Iku se desligó de su boca, el sonido de sus labios despegándose hizo ecos en el cuarto vacío.

–Rui... –El mencionado le sonrió con sinceridad, dando su aprobación a la pregunta que no necesitó palabras.

–Lo siento. –E Iku, con una sonrisa que se perdía en la oscuridad, tomó indeciso la muñeca de Rui, se puso en cuclillas frente a él, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, le empujó hacia atrás, dejándolo boca arriba en la cama, y encimándose a él, sonriente, tomó de sus muñecas de nuevo, y las levantó para dejarlo frente suya.

–Perdón. –y ante eso, un nuevo beso fue plantado en los labios de Rui, que no ponía resistencia a ello, que incluso  
después de eso, comprendió que realmente le gustaba Iku, que estaba dispuesto a dejar que el nacido en octubre probara de sus labios cuanto quisiera mientras le prometiera seguir siendo como la lluvia.

Terca, tranquila, ruidosa, sincera, acusadora, inefable, posesiva; suya.

Que siempre le perteneciera, como aquel primer beso ruidoso, bajo el crepitar de la lluvia.


End file.
